Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to collecting system information in a network on a chip (NoC) and, more particularly, to collecting information from various nodes in the NoC as a dedicated packet traverses from a source node to a destination node.
Background
NoCs provide a way of interconnecting blocks (e.g., nodes) using a packet based network. In a NoC system, nodes including, for example, processor cores, memories, and IP blocks exchange data using a network as a mode of transportation of traffic. NoCs have many point-to-point data links interconnect by routers such that messages may traverse between nodes (e.g., from a source node to a destination node) over several links, by making routing decisions at the links.